Teen Wolf Musical One-Shots
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Just some random one-shot with different songs and different situations happening to different characters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Another basket went in. The score was now Home: 3 - Visitor: 23.

The people in the stands supporting the home team groaned. Their team was getting cremated.

The Cyclones was versing the Wildcats and as usual, the Cyclones were losing. Everyone knew that the Beacon Hills's basketball team sucked. They haven't won a game in fifteen year.

"Good effort!" said the coach to his players. "Really strong effort!"

"Hey, Coach! You stink!"

The coach looked around. "Who said that?"

Stiles turned his head and started humming.

Scott and Stiles had nothing better to do that night. There were no monsters or evil hunters to fight. No research need. No training. No Allison because she had the flu. Video games got boring. So since they had nothing to do, they decided to go watch the basketball game. But the team sucked so bad, Stiles started getting antsy and yelled at the team.

A boy with the number 19 on his jersey went to make a basket, but the ball hit the rim.

"You stink!"

Number 19 looked to the stand. "Who was that?"

Stiles looked away and smirked.

"Stiles, cut it out," said Scott. But he was smiling as he said it.

"What? Not my fault the team blows," smirked Stiles.

The second quarter ended with the score being 3-33.

"I know we're not doing well," said the coach. "But cheer up. I brought raisins!"

"You stink, Coach!"

The coach looked up. "Who keeps saying that?"

Stiles looked down and laughed silently.

"Stop it!" laughed Scott, shaking his best friend.

"I can't help it!" howled Stiles. "They suck!"

Both team left the gym to take a six-minute break before quarter three started. People from the stands got a chance to shot a few hoops before they came back.

"Let's go down there," said Stiles. "I need to move around."

"Okay."

Scott had the ball in his hands. He began dribbling while Stiles tried to take it away. Scott moved as he dribbled and made a basket.

"Finally, someone who goes to this school made a basket," said Stiles. "You should join the team."

"Nah," said Scott. "I'm a lacrosse kinda guy."

He started dribbling again and Stiles took a swipe for the ball and caught it. Scott tried to get the ball back, but Stiles easily dodged and made a basket. They kept at it and Scott made three more baskets while Stiles made eight more.

"Wow! Maybe _you_ should join the team, man," said Scott, impressed. "You beat me and I'm a werewolf."

"My dad wanted me to sports, but I never liked them," said Stiles. "I only joined lacrosse because you were into it. I prefer music."

He started dribbling, but as he did so, he was keeping rhythm. The squeaking noise of shoes from the other people soon joined in. Soon, they all broke into song.

_Get'cha Head In The Game from High School Musical_

_Coach said to fake right_  
_And break left_  
_Watch out for the pick_  
_And keep an eye on defense_  
_Gotta run the give and go_  
_And take the ball to the hole_  
_Like an old school pro_  
_He said, "Don't be afraid"_  
_What you waitin' on?_  
_To shoot the outside "J"_

_Just keep ya head in the game_  
_Just keep ya head in the game_

_And don't be afraid_  
_To shoot the outside "J"_  
_Just keep ya head in the game_

_U gotta_  
_Get you get you head in the game_  
_We gotta_  
_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_  
**_[repeat 3x]_**

_Let's make sure_  
_That we get the rebound_  
_'Cause when we get it_  
_Then the crowd will go wild_  
_A second chance_  
_Gotta grab it and go_  
_Maybe this time_  
_We'll hit the right notes_

_Wait a minute_  
_It's not the time or place_  
_Wait a minute_  
_Get my head in the game_  
_Wait a minute_  
_Get my head in the game_  
_Wait a minute_  
_Wait a minute_

_I gotta_  
_Get my, get my head in the game_  
_You gotta_  
_Get you, get you, get you, get you head in the game_  
**_[repeat 3x]_**

_Why am I feeling so wrong_  
_My head's in the game_  
_But my heart's in the song_  
_She makes this feel so right_

**_[SPOKEN]_**  
_Should I got for it_  
_Better shake this, yikes!_

_I gotta_  
_Get my, get my head in the game_  
_You gotta_  
_Get you, get you, get you, get you head in the game_  
**_[repeat 4x]_**

Stiles aimed for the basket and scored. Everyone cheered.

"You got talent, Stilinski," said the coach. "How would like to join the team? We could really use a guy like you."

"Thanks but no thank," said Stiles. "I got a lot going on right now. I wouldn't be able to get my head in the game."

"We don't a spaz like Stilinski on the team anyway," said the kid with the 25 jersey.

Stiles shot him a dirty look.

Number 25 dribbled the ball and made a shot, but it didn't even come close to the basket.

"You suck!"

Number 25 got frustrated. "Who the hell said that?!"

Stiles and Scott burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was looking at Allison again. It's been three weeks since Allison broke up with for lying. Stiles kept telling him to let her go, but he couldn't. He was stitting in the lunch room with Stiles at their usual table, but while Stiles was trying to talk to him, Scott kept staring at his ex, who was sitting with Lydia.

He looked away when the girls saw him.

"Argh! He keeps looking over here!" complained Lydia. "What the hell is his problem?"

Allison sighed. "I don't why he's so obsessed with me."

"Say the word and I'll have Jackson's dad set up a restraining order against him."

Allison didn't answer. Truth was, she didn't mind Scott staring. She missed Scott. She wanted him back, but didn't trust him. As she looked his way, she kept thinking about their time together. She missed his goofy smile, the walks in the woods, the sex. She missed it all.

_Obsessed by Mariah Carey_

_"I was like, why you so obsessed with me?"_

_So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._  
_So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._  
_So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._  
_So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._  
_Will the real MC please step to the mic?_  
_MC- You need an MC, place to be._  
_MC the MC._

_All up in the blogs, sayin' we met at the bar,_  
_When I don't even, know who you are._  
_Sayin' we up in your house, sayin' I'm up in your car,_  
_But you in LA, and I'm out at Jermaine's._  
_I'm up in the A, you're so so lame,_  
_And no one here, even mentions your name._  
_It must be the weed, it must be the E,_  
_Cause you be poppin' hood, you get it poppin'._

_Ahhh Ohhhh._  
_Why you so obsessed with me?_  
_Boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me._  
_When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me._  
_Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress,_  
_Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this._

_You're delusional, you're delusional,_  
_Boy you're losing your mind._  
_It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,_  
_Why you wasting your time?_  
_Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,_  
_Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex._

_Ooh Ohh Ohh._  
_Boy why you so obsessed with me?_  
_So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._  
_And all the ladies sing,_  
_So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._  
_All the girls sing._  
_(Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed.)_

_You on your job, you hatin' hard,_  
_Ain't goin' feed you, I'mma let you starve._  
_Graspin' for air, and I'm ventilation,_  
_You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin'._  
_Tellin' the world how much you miss me,_  
_But we never were, so why you trippin'?_  
_You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation,_  
_I'm the, press conference, you're a conversation._

_Ahhh Ohhhh._  
_Why you so obsessed with me?_  
_And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me._  
_When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me._  
_Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress,_  
_Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this._

_You're delusional, you're delusional,_  
_Boy you're losing your mind. (Mind)_  
_It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,_  
_Why you wasting your time? (Mind)_  
_Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,_  
_Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex._

_Ooh Ohh Ohh._  
_Boy why you so obsessed with me?_  
_So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._  
_And all the ladies sing,_  
_So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._  
_All the girls sing._  
_(Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed.)_

_Ahhh Ohhhh._  
_Why you so obsessed with me? (He's all up in George Foreman)._  
_And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me. (Lying that you're sexing me.)_  
_When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me. (Ay)_  
_Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress, (Ohh)_  
_Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this._  
_(Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this.)_  
_(Fade out)_  
_You're delusional, you're delusional, (He's all up in my George Foreman)._  
_Boy you're losing your mind. (Mind)_  
_It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,_  
_Why you wasting your time? (Mind)_  
_Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,_  
_Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex..._

Allison stood up. "I'll take care of this." She walked over to Scott's table. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"Because I love," answered Scott. "I miss you, I can't stop thinking about you. I want you back."

"You lied to me."

"I know and I'm sorry. Please, don't gve up on us."

Allison was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Don't ever lie to me again."

"I won't. I promise."

Allison smiled and look a seat next to her boyfriend. She kissed him and he kissed back.

"I'm out," said Stiles, leaving the love birds alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson was sitting with his back against Lydia's bed room door. He was an idiot. What was he thinking? Cheating on Lydia with Erica. He knew he made a mistake and he tried so hard to fix it, but Lydia won't talk to him. He pulled out his phone to call her. He got to voice mail.

_Hey, sorry I missed your call. Just leave a message after the beep. (Beep)_

Jackson sighed and started to talk. "Hey, uh, it's me. Just been thinking about everything that I. . . Lydia, I know I screwed up. I didn't know what I was thinking. I don't wanna be apart from you. I just miss you so much. Can you call me back?" He hung up.

Lydia was laying on her bed, fresh tears on her face. She thought when Jackson dumped her and called her dead weight was the worst thing he ever did to her but she was wrong. This was way worst.

They've been be so much together. Had been together for years. Survived the whole Kanima fiasco, and crazy hunters, and the Nemeton, and everything else.

Why would he do thins to her? How could he? Didn't he care about her? Didn't her feeling ever cross his mind?

Lydia felt so alone, so hurt.

She deserved better than this. They were over.

But Lydia wasn't so sure she wanted them to be over. She thought about all the times she had with Jackson. The good and the bad. She couldn't see herself without him. She knew he always brought pain, but she loved. Lydia would rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

_Need You Now by Lady Antebellum_

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
__Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_aid I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
__And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
__For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
__Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
__And I don't know how I can do without.  
__I just need you now._

_Oh, whoa  
__Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
_ _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without.  
__I just need you now_ _I just need you now.  
_ _Oh, baby, I need you now._

Lydia opened the door and stepped out of the room.

Jackson jumped to his feet. "Lydia, I'm sorry. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Lydia smiled. "You better."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

When Stiles came back from Stanford, he wasn't the skinny dork that no one wanted to be seen with. He came back a sexy doctor with a lean, muscular body and amazing hair.

All the women in Beacon Hills who never noticed him and wanted nothing to do with him were suddenly interested in him. They would try to flirt with him, give him homemade cookies, anything to get his attention.

And Cora, Stiles's girlfriend, didn't like it.

"I don't know why you're so upset," said Stiles. He was sitting next to her on their couch in their apartment. "It's not like I'm cheating on you or ever going to. You know I'm too loyal. I'd never do that to you."

"I'm not worried you'd cheat on me," said Cora. "I just don't like this. They never showed any interest in you before. Now they all want you. And it pisses me off."

"Don't let it. I'm not interested in those women. I chose you because I love you and only you. Even when you were a bitch I chose you."

"Your sweat talking can't fix this," said Cora, turning her head.

"Then how about I play your favorite song." Stiles pulled out his acoustic guitar and began to play.

_I Only Wanna Be With You by Hootie and The Blowfish_

_You and me, we come from different worlds_  
_You like to laugh at me when I look at other girls_  
_Sometimes you're crazy, then you wonder why_  
_I'm such a baby 'cause the Dolphins make me cry_  
_But there's nothing I can do_  
_I've been looking for a girl like you_

_You look at me, you got nothing left to say_  
_I'm gonna pout at you until I get my way_  
_I won't dance, you won't sing_  
_I just wanna love you but you wanna wear my ring_  
_But there's nothing I can do_  
_I only wanna be with you_  
_You can call me a fool_  
_I only wanna be with you_

_Put on a little Dylan _  
_Sittin' on a fence _  
_I said, "That line is great" You asked me what it meant by _  
_Said I shot a man named Gray _  
_Took his wife to Italy _  
_She inherited a million bucks, and when she died, it came to me _  
_I can't help it if I'm lucky_  
_ I only wanna be with you_  
_ Ain't Bobby so cool _  
_I only wanna be with you_

_Yeah I'm tangled up in blue _  
_I only wanna be with you _  
_You can call me a fool _  
_Only wanna be with you_

_Sometimes I wonder, if we'll ever end _  
_You get so mad at me when I go out with my friends _  
_Sometimes you're crazy, then you wonder why _  
_I'm such a baby, yeah, the Dolphins make me cry _  
_But there's nothing I can do_  
_ I only wanna be with you _  
_You can call me a fool _  
_I only wanna be with you _  
_Yeah I'm tangled up in blue _  
_I only wanna be with you_

_I only wanna be with you _  
_I only wanna be with you _  
_I only wanna be with you_

Cora couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

"I only wanna be with you, Cora," said Stiles. "Those gold digging bitch can drop dead."

Cora pulled him in for a deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles watched as Lydia stormed out of his room. She had been his girlfriend for months now and he had yet to go to the next step in their relationship. It's not that he didn't want to. He wanted to have sex with her for as long as he could remember, but couldn't bring himself to. He knew she wouldn't wait any longer and would break up with him soon, but he couldn't help it.

The way Stiles saw it, everytime he looked at himself, he thought he had an ugly body with horrible skin. He didn't have a great, muscular body like Jackson and Aiden, Lydia's last two boyfriends. He was scrawny, just skin and bones. And his skin was so pale, so pasty white and covered with beauty marks. (Beauty marks. Stiles had no idea why people called them moles. They were not moles. Moles are those big, disgusting, sometimes hairy, bumps on people's faces and bodies. What he had were beauty marks. They were small, flat dots on his face, neck, and body. If they didn't want to call them that, then fine. Call them freckles, spots, dots, beauty spots, anything but moles. They're beauty marks.)

And he wasn't athletic by any means. He had ADHD which made it hard to concentrate in school (Stiles was should his straight A's were pure luck). He talked non-stop and was always twitching. How he got Lydia to be his girlfriend he'll never know.

Stiles sighed. 'I wish I was more like Derek,' he thought.

Derek was the kind of guy women wanted to have sex with. The kind of guy they wanted as a boyfriend. Derek was handsome, had a great body and great hair. He was a badass werewolf with super strength and self healing. He always wore that black leather jacket and drove that black camaro that made him look even more like a badass.

And even though Stiles talked so much, he never says the right things, while Derek who barely speaks, always says the right words when he needs to speak. Derek was able to flirt with that police officer with no problem. Stiles couldn't do something like that. He wasn't even a fifth as smooth as Derek.

Sometimes Stiles wished he was like Derek.

Derek was in his loft, sitting on the couch, all alone. He was always alone. He never was able to connect with people and make friends. All of his "friends" were just the guys from the baseball, basketball, and lacrosse teams. He would hang out with them around school so it didn't look like he was a loner. But after school, he would never hang out with any of them.

The only person he ever really befriended was Paige. She was his only real friend, who then became his girlfriend. She was perfect, but Derek made a huge mistake and got her killed.

After that, he never had any luck with women. Kate Argent turned out to be an evil bitch that used him to get to his family and burned his house down, with everyone but Laura and himself in it. Jennifer Blake turned out to be an evil bitch who was sacrificing innocent people to gain enough power to get revenge on the Alpha Pack.

Derek was a sad, bitter man who drove people away and/or got people he cared about hurt. He was miserable all the time. He wasn't like Stiles who was always smiling, laughing, easy going with people, and always lending a helping hand.

It was times like these that Derek wished he was like Stiles.

_That Guy from Blood Brothers_

_Stiles_  
_If I was like him_  
_I'd know all the right words_

_Derek_  
_If I was like him_  
_I'd know some real birds_  
_Apart from those in my dreams_  
_And in magazines_

_Stiles/Derek_  
_Just look at his hair_

_Stiles_  
_His hair's dark and wavy_

_Derek_  
_It just isn't fair_

_Stiles_  
_Mine's the colour of gravy_

_Stiles/Derek_  
_Each part of his face_  
_Is in just the right place, is_  
_He laughing at me_

_Derek_  
_At my nose, did he notice_

_Stiles_  
_That I should wear a brace_

_Derek_  
_That I've got halitosis_

_Stiles/Derek_  
_When nature picked on me_  
_She chose to stick on me_

_Derek_  
_Eyes that don't match_

_Stiles_  
_I've got ears that stand out_

_Stiles/Derek_  
_She picked the wrong batch_  
_When she handed mine out_  
_And then she attacked me_  
_With permanent acne_

_Derek_  
_I wish I was a bit like_  
_Wish that I could score a hit like_  
_Be just a little bit like_

_Stiles/Derek_  
_That guy_  
_That guy_

_Stiles_  
_I wish that I could be like_  
_Just a little less like me_

_Stiles/Derek_  
_Like the kinda guy I see, like_  
_That guy_  
_That guy_

There were times Stiles and Derek wished they were each other, but when those times passed, they were glad they were themselves. Because they are perfect the way they are.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott was sitting on his bed, laughing at what Allison texted him on his phone. Stiles, covered in paint, pissed off look on his normally happy face, barged into the room.

Scott looked up with a goofy smile. "Stiles, look at what Allison just texted me! It's so funny!"

Stiles look the phone and threw it to the ground. Then him jumped in it and kept stomping on the device.

"Hey, man, what the hell are you doing!?" exclaimed Scott.

"Look at me!" snarled Stiles. "Notice anything!? Anything at all!?"

Scott just stared at his friend are a long time, trying to figure out what Stiles wanted him to notice. Then if finally hit him. "Dude, why are you covered in paint?"

"Why am I covered in paint? That's a good question, Scotty!" Stiles laughed with no humor. "Let's see. Why am I covered in paint? Oh yeah! Today we were going to play paintball in the park with the rest of the lacrosse team! Remember? You and me vs. Jackson and Danny, Mitchell and James, Cooper and Max, Eric and Jason, Brian and Alex, Nick and Mike, Dave and Rex, and Jarry and Greenberg. Only you didn't show up!"

"That was today!?"

"Yes, you idiot!"

"But you didn't have a partner 'cause I didn't show up. You shouldn't be covered in paint then. You shouldn't've been able to play."

"You'd think. But Jackson gave me this," Stiles pulled out a rock, "and the asshole said _this_ would be my partner. A rock! A rock was my partner! This rock, which I am tempted to used to smash into your stupid face!"

"Okay, okay, easy!" Scott held his hands up. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I forgot."

"You forgot! I was alone out there, Scott! I needed you to have my back!"

"Why didn't you call Isaac to be your partner?"

"First of all, I'd rather work with this rock than work with Lahey! And even if I wanted him, stupid Lahey was with stupid Derek and the rest of their stupid pack doing stupid pack shit! He couldn't come!"

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I'll make it up to you, buddy."

"I shouldn't be surprised you forgot," said Stiles. "You don't remember anything important unless it's about Allison."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Scott.

"Is too! You always forget about me and all our plans! Ever since Allison came along, you never have time for me, your best friend! I bet you forgot everything about me!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I didn't forget you!"

"Yeah? Then tell me, what's my favorite food?"

Scott opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He just froze there with his mouth open. His couldn't remember what Stiles's favorite food was.

"Okay, what's my favorite TV show?"

Scott bit his lip.

"What's my favorite sport and don't you dare say lacrosse!"

Scott remained silent.

"Favorite animal?"

Silence.

"Favorite singer?"

Nothing.

"For God's sake, Scott! My favorite food is curly fries! My favorite TV show is Supernatural! My favorite sport is snowboarding! My favorite animal, even before this whole werewolf shit happened, is the wolf. And my favorite singer is Selena Gomez!"

"Well, I bet you don't know my favorite thing!" snapped Scott.

"Oh really? Your favorite food is pizza, your favorite TV show is Arrow, your favorite sport, besides lacrosse, is skateboarding, your favorite animal is the dog, and your favorite singer is Miley Cyrus. And I know more than that. You're awesome at the guitar, love to watch horror films, are a big fan of the Power Rangers, and your middle name is Howard. So your full name would be Scott Howard McCall. I know everything about you, be you know nothing about me."

"Ask me something, Stiles! I'll remember it! Promise!" begged Scott.

"Fine. When's my birthday?"

"I know this! It's, uh." Scott took a moment to think. He snapped his fingers. "I know! It's March 19!"

"That's Allison's birthday, you asshole!"

"Wait, I mean, it's August 23!"

"That's _your_ birthday, you moron!"

"Oo, oo, I want a new skateboard!" said Scott, big, goofy grin on his face. It quickly disappeared when Stiles gave his a dirty look. "Okay, uh, November 7?"

"Oh, my, god! That's Derek's birthday! That's _Derek's_ birthday!"

"Really? I didn't know his birthday. I was just guessing there."

"My birthday is April 8, Scott! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know, man! I don't know!"

Stiles ran a hand down his face. He pull out his phone and started looking for something.

"What are looking for?" asked Scott.

"Just a song," answered Stiles. "And it's Miley, so you should like it. Here we go."

_True Friend by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana_

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_  
_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_  
_You're lookin' out for me; You've got my back_  
_It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_  
_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_  
_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_  
_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside_  
_When something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_'Til it's alright again_  
_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_  
_Somehow you're never out of second chances_  
_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_  
_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_A true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside_  
_When something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_'Til it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_  
_Till they find the things you need_  
_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_  
_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside_  
_When something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_No need to pretend_  
_You're a true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_Pull me aside_  
_When something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_'Til it's alright again_  
_You're a true friend_  
_You're a true friend_  
_You're a true friend_

Stiles turned the music off. "Well?"

Scott hung his head in shame. "I haven't been a true friend lately, have I?"

"No really, no."

"I'm sorry, Stiles. From now on, I'll be better. I won't ever forget you or blow you off again. And we are going to get back at the team for what they did to you. You and me, we are going to the animal clinic and getting as much dog poop as we can, put them in bags, put them on their porches, and light them on fire. All of them. Except Danny. Jackson gets the biggest bag."

"Sound good. Only, can Danny get the second biggest? I was right, he doesn't like me. He shot paint up my nose."

"You bet, man. They are all getting dog shit."

"Sounds good to me," smiled Stiles.


End file.
